


Reunion

by Serendipity_Angel



Series: Midnight Thoughts [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Adult!Sasuke, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, BUT ALSO HAPPY, Because they hadn't seen each other for what felt like years, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Hokage Naruto, I miss Itachi, Just best friends having a heartfelt conversation, M/M, Naruto wants a break, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Boruto Naruto Next Generations, Reminiscing about the past, Wanderer Sasuke, adult!Naruto, hints of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity_Angel/pseuds/Serendipity_Angel
Summary: In time, our scars can learn to heal and so does our heart.Maybe inside, the crush within his heart as he thought of his family and his village while he was away, the painful wrench on his heart while he thought of his best friend lounging on his office waiting for his arrival, the constant dreams, or memories to be exact, of his younger years when he used to go to missions with Team 7 and his and Naruto's constant squabbles when they were back on the Academy. Of his older brother's smiling face as he walked to give him a hug on the Uchiha Compound. His parents smiling fondly at the side. Maybe they were all there because he was homesick.That he justmissesthem.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Heya people! Angel here with a fic for this glorious fandom. 
> 
> Whilst watching Boruto, not to mention after I binge re-watched Naruto and Shippuden a year ago, I felt oddly nostalgic and emotional looking back at my childhood anime from years ago and just seeing how far the series had come when it ended. The characters we loved as children are now adults and have their own families; the annoying ninja we used to watch as a kid had actually became the Hokage now - just so many things had changed. And at the moment, it hit me that - wow time moves so fast. 
> 
> If anyone is interested, I wrote this while listening to Heal by Tom Odell and Someone to Stay by Vancouver Sleep Clinic - to be honest, in a lot of ways, those songs kind of describe Sasuke over the years, same could be said for Naruto. Another one that I'll just put here is Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine.
> 
> I don't really have a specific time frame in mind on when this event took place but it’s safe to say that this happened two to three years after Naruto's ascension to Hokage and just when the Boruto timeline started. So it happened between those times. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm in a mood to share something angsty but happy at the same time. I apologise if this was heavily thought stacked in the beginning and did I mention that there would be a lot of reminiscing? Because that explains me and it would do no harm to think of the past for awhile. And speaking of that, there will be mentions of Itachi because I'm sentimental like that. I miss him;;
> 
> But, without further ado, here it is! Happy reading!

It was a rather chilly night. Little gusts of wind that glided through the open window were whispering gentle promises as it passed, cool yet inviting. It caressed the massive mountains of paper that seemed to be always present on the table - a constant reminder for the blonde youth that now stood in front of the table, papers in hand, that work will most likely consume 99% of his time tomorrow again as usual. The cold blanket of the wind did nothing to ease the aggravating ache to sleep and to escape his non-stop battle against the massive heaps of papers that always occupied his office. He always found that no matter how much time he spent bound in this room like a bat in his cave, the papers never seem to be decreasing in the slightest; it's as if they were always multiplying one way or another. This left him completely disoriented and frustrated because he had no idea whether he was actually making progress or not, which by the state of the overflowing rivers of white that littered his vision, did seem to support the latter. If Shikamaru were here, he would most likely remark something like him being lazy and overly dramatic, which okay, he did admit was true since he was easily distracted and couldn't, for the life of him, concentrate on one thing for hours on end.

 

He swore under his breath after a sigh - sometimes he couldn't help but wonder just how the previous Hokages managed to handle this much paperwork, or if he was actually that unlucky. Maybe his endless hatred to exam papers and anything related to paperwork as a kid played a part in this. Shikamaru was definitely more suited for this activity than the knucklehead. 

 

He honestly loves his job as a Hokage, he really does. It had always been his dream since he was a child - back when he was an annoying child that yearned acknowledgement from people, naïve and determined, yet so lonely and hated. But now, he was a living proof of someone who had persevered through the toughest of times and had picked himself up again, through adversities and tribulations. He now had cherished friends, he gained a family - a family whom he can protect and love.

 

Needless to say, that responsibility was too big for his shoulders hence why he was ever so thankful of a certain black haired’s involvements behind the scenes. Surely, handing the most important position in the village to someone as Naruto, keeping in mind his history of a prankster and complete knucklehead back in the day (which some would agree to this day), _responsibility_ did not mesh well in his dictionary. Though he did have to thank Ba-san's continuous torture sessions as a Hokage apprentice, even though his experiences were akin to having stepped in Orochimaru's lab and being experimented on, because it paid him off years later when he actually became the Hokage. 

 

This was why he was too stubborn to split his paperwork to his assistants, heck even Shikamaru offered after he saw him sprawled over his desk looking like he had diarrhoea from all the ramen cups he ate these days. He even refused to take a small break for this week when the shogi player advised him to, determined that he'll finish at least 20% of his paperwork by the end of this week. Which, at this point, was impossible as Sasuke coming back to the Leaf from god knows where since his stubborn emo ass wouldn't allow himself to come back just to hang out with his friends. The same could be said for the blonde ninja as well, since he was also as stubborn. His pride and love for the job (yes that includes the paperwork) prevented him to actually come out of his cocoon and act like a proper human being for once. 

 

He rubbed his sore butt after he felt a jolt of pain in his muscle. He decided to stand up half an hour ago when his ass started to hurt from having sat on the same place and seat for days. He was honestly convinced at this point that he needs a _life_. 

 

Maybe coming out from this torture chamber and actually breathing fresh air rather than the constant smell of ramen noodles (even though it was heaven) would help save him from his unhealthy ramen-paperwork-paperwork-paperwork-ramen lifestyle. He made a mental note that he ought to start sparring and being more active, rather than to sit in his chair and procrastinate all day from his cursed paperwork. He was a full grown man in his thirties for goodness sake, he still had a lot of energy to spare, energy to actually spare from something more productive than paper. 

 

Maybe he spaced out; busy within the confines of his thoughts, that he didn’t realise that the papers he was holding were no longer in his hands, but abandoned on the desk. He must have unconsciously retreated to the corner of the room, in front of the window, when the texture of the hard wooden frame danced on his fingertips. 

 

It did the job of having woken him up from his reverie. 

 

He must be in need of sleep that badly if he was constantly zoning in and out from reality. 

 

However, he did not have the chance to dwell much on his condition when he sensed a very _familiar_ chakra signature enter the Village's walls. His earlier weariness and evident exhaustion were now replaced with newfound attentiveness, his senses on full alert as his whole body awakened up from its slumber - conscious and just _alive_. Ninja instincts that were groomed since he was very young enclosed his conscience almost immediately; prepared yet cautious. 

 

He may spend more than half of his time in the Hokage office and hadn’t done a lot of active fighting compared to when he was a teen, however it didn’t mean that his ninja senses had significantly dulled in the past years, though with his age, he wouldn't be surprised if his Ninjutsu and combat experience had gone rusty. However, he knew how to take care of himself in order to do his job properly. Being a Hokage always meant that one must be prepared for any situation, regardless as to how minuscule or significant it is, and to always be on alert for any worst-case scenario when the village is in danger. It's as if his body was on auto-pilot - constantly on full alert in case he senses any malicious intruders with ominous chakra energy that would prove to be dangerous to his village.

 

However this time, this chakra signature was different, vastly _different_. 

 

It was not an ominous nor malicious energy in the slightest, but calm and cool like the wind that swept his Hokage robes, wrapping it within a blanket of silent ferocity. This chakra signature had changed considerably over the past years, but the blonde ninja must say that this was his favourite. It was serene, not a corrupted jumble of destruction and chaos that was evident years previously. It was not full of burning hatred, nor was it bathed in bloodshed, but peaceful, _so_ peaceful, almost akin to the effervescence of the moon he now gazed at, aloof in the night but glimmered in the darkness.

 

People say Naruto's chakra is an explosive bomb of optimism and positivity. It is _warm_ and safe. It is a blanket of orange that wraps the village in an embrace, filled with _love_ and promises of safety and protection. When he was a teen, Ero-sennin always told him that his chakra was similar to the First Hokage and compared it to the Sun. It is reckless but full of brightness and warmth that never seem to run out, though he joked at that time that it must be because he was an annoying, hyperactive brat. Which looking back at it now, Naruto agreed with a quiet chuckle. 

 

The Village _knows_ this chakra. They welcomed it in open arms when he became a War Hero, kept it in their pockets when he became a Hokage. It never changed, it never wavered, and it never lost its brilliance. Though as he grew older, became wiser and mature, its fierceness diminished, if not a little and had become tranquil. If his chakra as a teen was a campfire, then what he has now is an infinite candle, always shining luminously with the same intensity, which continues to be a shining guide.

 

But _this_ chakra was the opposite. 

 

It was mysterious and secretive, just the way it always had been. The blonde’s chakra may be comparable to the Sun that lights up our lives with its burning glory, however, people tend to overlook it’s other half – the moon. The Moon shines on people in times of darkness, when they're asleep, when they're feeling down as he often did so when he was a kid. He would often seek the Moon and the stars in the night as comfort when he had a bad day from the Academy or when he felt despondent because of the cold treatment he was used to. It made him feel better; it made him feel that he was not alone. He would never admit that to anyone but he felt very isolated and lonely during his Academy days that he would often succumb to using his Shadow Clones to play games and just to talk with in order to distract him from the cold harsh reality that he was all by himself; that he had _no one_. 

 

The thought of it made him oddly nostalgic and emotional as he reminisced his past. However, as much as it was painful and how much he suffered back then, everyone had their own inner demons to fight - shadows that they couldn't run away from. Maybe if he wasn't saved, he would still be full of hatred and pain, maybe if he wasn't saved, he would have fallen deeper and deeper into madness to the point that he could no longer be saved. 

 

Instead, he _wasn't_. 

 

He was saved from those shadows. 

 

And before he knew it - he was the one who did the _saving_. 

 

People say that the Moon needs the Sun to shine bright and to illuminate the sea of darkness, that without it, it couldn't become _whole_ , that it needs the Sun in order to exceed their full potential. When you have fallen so deep into the hole that you no longer could be saved, when you have been consumed with so much greed for revenge and power that you became blind and severed all your bonds, you become alone in this world. Yet, there's always that incessant light that always chased your shadows, chased your despair, chased your pain against all odds - risks and consequences tossed. That even if you have tumbled down so deep into the ravines already, there will always be that light, that _hope_ that guides the way to the surface where people can _change_. To leave all their past behind them and to start a path for redemption. 

 

He wouldn't have been able to save his rival; his best friend, without the people that supported him back up when he was a child. And he was only doing the favour back by preventing someone that is important to him to head to a path full of doom and destruction when he has so much more in life than revenge. 

 

And that said person now is the shadow of peace and salvation. 

 

Omniscient yet unknown. 

 

People may not know how life-threatening his job is and the fact that what he is doing is for the better good of the village, yet it is enough for him to see his beloved village safe and protected from the shadows. He never needed any title, any money, nor any recognition for his deeds, he is just some stubborn guy that wanted to repent for all of his sins even though he had already been forgiven many times. And Naruto surmised that it was just his personality and nothing would persuade him otherwise at this point. Besides, he is amazing at his job and performs them exceptionally well, he couldn't find any other person that is powerful and capable enough and someone he could trust than _him_. 

 

However, of all the things that he wouldn't have expected in any typical night in his office was to reunite with his other half again. 

 

He knew that chakra signature as he knew himself. It was already part of him ever since he gained Ashura's chakra from the Six Paths Sage during the war and was already in a special place in his heart even before that. They were always connected with their fates intertwined even before birth, and to this day, he continued to cherish that bond that they had over the years. 

 

Yes, who else does the chakra signature belong to than his _rival_ : Uchiha Sasuke.

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

Yes, he did admit that work was of highest priority if he wanted to finish 20% of those damned paperwork by the end of this week, but it can wait.

 

Because there was someone more important than anything right now. 

 

Perhaps Shikamaru was correct all along, maybe he was in need of fresh air and proper human interaction for a while. Maybe it would do him good so that he would be ready to take on those annoying sheets of paper tomorrow. (Not that he is looking forward to it). 

 

 _Swoosh_.

 

All it took was a tender shook of the wind on the curtains for the Hokage to disappear into the night, papers and office abandoned as if no one had ever been there. 

 

The gentle thrumming of the wind that billowed on his ears was a calming melody that eased all his muscle tension away; almost as if he was being cleansed and healed. His feet came in contact with the hard tiled roofs of the Leaf's houses out of habit and reflex as he soared in the blackness sky. He never really thought about it, but this was oddly therapeutic on his behalf especially after he spent almost a week in his cave. The rush of adrenaline in his veins, the shortness of breath, the wind grasping his clothes, it all reminded him of his Ninja adventures years ago when he used to go on missions with his Team, anticipating what would happen next. As a Hokage, he rarely ever left the Village in case situations arise where they are in need of him and even when he does leave the Leaf, it would be something highly significant, though most of the time, they were meetings held by the Five Great Nations. However, over the years, the Leaf did become some kind of a meeting base, so there was no need for him to travel for hours on end anyway, and by travelling, it would usually be on trains or some kind of fancy transport. So as a result of his mentally draining job as a Hokage, he rarely ever had the chance to bask in the goodness of being just a normal Ninja even if he wanted to. Though to some degree, he wasn't really _normal_ to begin with. 

 

Neither does the person he was about to meet. 

 

It was easy to spot his chakra signature than Naruto had initially thought, heck his chakra wasn't even suppressed or anything of that sort. (Even if it was, he would faintly sense him anyway). That would be said the same for him as well. He had no doubt in his mind that his black-haired other half had already sensed his incoming chakra a million miles away and was already aware that he was coming to his direction. He made no effort to move from his spot though since he had been on the same location ever since his Sasuke alarm rang off. 

 

Which Naruto found to be... _strange?_

 

Sasuke is a mysterious guy, his blonde friend refused to admit this but that's one of his charm points. Because he is always so aloof and kept everything to himself, Naruto never knew what he was thinking and that pissed him off a hell lot when they were younger because he was so impossible to read. Is that just typical Uchiha genes though? Probably. That guy is a major enigma to the point that he is harder to decipher than Orochimaru's gender. And even if he had the courage to ask, his answers were always so vague and short. He's a man of a few words; damn him and his peculiarity. 

 

If he tried hard enough, he swore he could hear Kurama's mocking laugh at the hidden confines of his mind; probably finding entertainment in his annoyance at figuring out his best friend. Which didn't help at all. 

 

But still, this was Sasuke. He knew how loyal and dedicated he is to his job; he spent a good chunk of years going through expeditions throughout the Ninja world uncovering secrets and information that would help preserve the peace and to prevent the people of this generation to experience what he had gone through. He was very proficient and skilled at this job over the past years that without him, peace wouldn't have been kept stable, and the people wouldn't have been exposed as much to any life-threatening danger. The number of deaths and casualties of the Hidden Leaf's forces the past years were kept considerably low, in fact, his forces had never been more powerful and firm than before because he knew someone out there was doing most of the dangerous and dirty missions anyway. Because of that, it kept the internal damage at a minimum knowing that one person could do this _much_.

 

Though he was not surprised at all, giving his past experiences and battles with the guy, he is more than capable of committing miracles.

 

For him, Sasuke is more than a million soldiers. 

 

And even more than that. 

 

Because of that, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't come home to Hidden Leaf, knowing him, without a reason to. Most of the time, he would come back to report his findings from his expedition and to relay classified information that he felt were significant enough that he had to come back himself. Not to mention, he was very cautious on his job so he deemed that using carrier pigeons or the telephone to communicate would be too risky in case someone was able to intercept and get hold of confidential information. He was too damn smart and meticulous on his work that he doubt that Sasuke would allow any enemies to follow him or even as much as to catch a glimpse of himself. 

 

However, he always made sure that he at least sends a note to Naruto every once in a while about his whereabouts and what he was currently doing. (Naruto's advice to just use the goddamn telephone were ignored). And most importantly, whether he would be coming back to Hidden Leaf and when he expected himself to come back if he did decide to just to give Naruto a heads up since he said something along the lines of _because I need to make sure you are actually doing your Job properly as a Hokage and not living off Ramen for days on end because they taste like shit_. Which by the way, pissed the blonde immensely, no one insults his Ramen thank you. 

 

But either way, if Sasuke does come back, he would usually give the Hokage a visit first before he does anything else to relay his discoveries - which often resulted in the Hokage to be given quite a scare in his chair because Sasuke seemed to really love appearing on walls and using random portals these days rather than actually knocking on _the_ door and enter than any normal person would. And that's how it always happened. He normally doesn't stay longer than a day in the Leaf though before he sets off to his adventures again so Naruto learnt not to keep his hopes up.

 

Hence why he couldn't help but feel that this _particular_ visit felt really different than the rest. First of all, he didn't appear on his wall as a greeting when he felt his chakra and second of all, he didn't get a few days’ notice of his incoming arrival so he hadn't expected Sasuke to come back. And he knew Sasuke wouldn't forget to do that unless it was something not work-related. 

 

Whatever it may be, the fact that he actually came back after so long was good news to him. He doesn't need any special reason to come back anyway because after all, Hidden Leaf will always be his home and it will always welcome him back whenever he missed his homeland. Naruto did nag him so many times before that he doesn't have to come back just for work-related stuff, he can come back whenever he wants to and that's more than enough. Though knowing his aloof friend, Naruto doubted he would actually do that. If there's anything that he would agree with, was the fact that Sasuke is a massive Tsundere and would never admit to anything. 

 

His thoughts about his Tsundere Hokage aside, he was really starting to wonder whether what kind of place Sasuke decided to go off to. He had been traversing across the Village for a while now and he literally had no idea where he could have decided to visit. Yes, he did know his location, he could feel it but he ran out of guesses as to where he could have gone. Definitely not Sakura's house (on Naruto's disappointment, he absolutely had to tell Sasuke to visit his family for once when he meets him) because he already went passed it. Not Ichiraku's (Why was that even on the list?). 

 

But nevertheless, he was getting closer to his location. He was in the south-east of the village, completely opposite from the Hokage tower, what place could there be? He went in this area many times before when he was carrying out his Hokage duties, but he faintly remembered that he walked passed these streets when he was a child though. The only important thing he could remember was that he went here once to officially re-open the Konoha Military Police Force after it was destroyed in the War-

 

_Wait-_

 

_Konoha Military Police Force?_

 

 _Oh_.

 

He quickened his steps and rushed to the aforementioned building after he came to a realisation. 

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

It was not often to see Sasuke so composed and at peace with himself on the presence of others. He had an air of calmness about him that felt eerily inviting. From his position, Naruto could tell that he was relaxed, he wasn't on edge; he wasn't expecting for the worse to come, for the first time, he wasn't in pain. If Naruto couldn't see any better, he would have thought that he could see walls and chains breaking down like glass around his teammate.

 

For the first time, he hadn't got his guard up, he wasn't barricading himself from other people. Heck, he seemed more like himself before he got corrupted and went rogue - it was as if all the bloodshed and tears in his life never happened. Naruto could see the child in him - one which was filled with dreams and hopes, the one that always chased his older brother's footsteps wanting to become like him, one that had such a bright future ahead of him, the one that had so much more to _give_ but couldn't; all those fabrications of happiness and love only to realise that it was just a sinful disguise. A nightmare dressed like a dream. No hope, just despair. That one life could be completely turned upside down within a night, for one to have everything, but lose it all in one moment, dreams, hopes, everything.

 

But here he was, a new man that walked a path of redemption and salvation. The shadows of his past no longer obscured his line of sight, it no longer chained him down like a puppet under control. Instead, he treasured it and kept it in his heart.

 

He was finally _free_.

 

He could breathe.

 

A quirk of his lips reached Naruto's eyes as he gazed at his friend's cloaked back. He had reached his destination a while ago, however after he had caught the image of Sasuke crouched down in front of the Police building, cross-legged and peaceful, he felt that he was intruding on a private and personal moment and so decided to stay a fair distance away, giving Sasuke his privacy.

 

He wasn't completely oblivious himself, he knew not to cross a line when it was evident he shouldn't. And that was the same case for this. However just seeing his friend so mournful and distant as if he was reminiscing the last remnants of his past rendered Naruto motionless. It was rare to be exposed to this little crack of vulnerability; he was just taken aback as much as he was captivated.

 

He may not be able to catch a glimpse of his friend's eyes, but he could sense that it was brimming with the embers of a smile, crinkling at the end as his head looked upwards to stare at the blanket of darkness above. Naruto could see that his friend was only thinking of happy memories, of the very few pleasant pieces that he had treasured and held onto like a lifeline because he knew that he was so, so _tired_ of being constantly rammed with the jagged pieces that appeared in his nightmares - of the pain and suffering that consumed his mind like poison.

 

He just had _enough_.

 

He knew that because he had gone through the same thing.

 

He could see in the way that Sasuke acts and how he carried himself that he had undergone a change, so gone was the guy that carried the weight of vengeance in his heart, only to be left by an amicable Ninja with his heart unlocked and pieced back together. His world never felt so _light_. No more crushing weight of sins and guilt in his chains, no more poison that blacked his mind, no more jagged pieces that constantly rammed him, no more shadows of the past that obscured his vision.

 

He could _finally_ give so much.

 

And Naruto had always _knew_ that he could.

 

Liquid pricked the corners of his eyes as he blinked it away. _Why now damnit_. He must be incredibly sentimental today, but still, he couldn't help but feel _glad_ that his rival and best friend for decades had turned his life around after he had seen how much his friend had suffered throughout the years in his life. He walked through hell and back to get where he was now. Granted, they _both_ walked through hell, hand in hand, to get where they were now.

 

The best he deserved was a _better_ life to come, though he knew very well that for the both of them, that wouldn't be the case. Naruto was already very content on his life and never wanted anything more, he hoped that at this point, life wouldn't suck so much for his rival as well.

 

With a small chuckle, he approached Sasuke's figure after he determined that this was probably an adequate time to show himself and silently crouched down beside him, hands spread casually behind his back on the pebbled pavement as he looked at the Konoha Military Police's logo that decorated the building.

 

It was weird how easily the moment felt so complete and contented.

 

The dawning silence that came next had never felt so peaceful. No words needed to be spoken, no actions to relay, no need for any communication, as it was already enough to convey the plethora of emotions they never had the chance to express. It was as if he was connected to his best friend by a red string - that Naruto doesn't even have to do anything because deep down, he's certain that his friend _knew_ it too. Decades of build-up trust, of rivalry, of camaraderie, of conflicts, were the product of an unbreakable bond he wasn't even aware he already treasured this much. They were polar opposites; contrasting in personalities and views, yet they complete each other. It was as if they have the same souls but in two different bodies, as if they were leaves from the same branch and more. That together, they resemble a unity of two opposite energies yet complement each other in a way that would create a refreshing balance and harmony. Give it to Sasuke to be the voice of reason every time Naruto heads straight on to danger and recklessness and to save his ass from any impending doom. Give it to Naruto to be his annoying light when he was blinded by darkness and to become his strength.

 

When one pushes too hard, another one must not be pushing hard enough.

 

It was almost funny really. He had no idea that the kid he hated out of jealousy and challenged to a one-sided rivalry would become his natural stability. He chuckled at himself when an image of a genin Sasuke butting heads with his younger self on the desks back on his Academy days emerged on his mind.

 

"About time you sat your ass down. I was getting restless here." Sasuke blurted out into the night after the welcoming silence between them.

 

 _Wow, what a greeting_. Naruto's mouth turned into a grin after he heard his rival's sassy remark. It was usually him that would initiate conversations because you know, _social_ was not really Sasuke's thing, but he could buy that since he let out a hearty laugh from the stomach as a response. He was used to his friend's jabs at this point because he knew he always took the hook when easily riled up by his rival's pace. And vice versa.

 

"Dude I didn't want to disturb your emo episode. I was actually being respectful here."

 

That was true.

 

He finally turned his head to stare at the blonde, his permanent Rinnegan obscured by his black bangs, however his normal eye was exposed, revealing a twinkle of humour and joy on his black orbs as if to question _Really?_ on Naruto's sarcastic response.

 

"Wow, thanks. I appreciate it."

 

His friend's black orbs scoured the blonde's face as if to scrutinise him after the said blonde turned his face downwards to look at his friend in the eye. Naruto only rose his eyebrow in question, ushering the other boy to give some kind of explanation. And so he did.

 

"Now that you are actually this close, I didn't realise you look like _shit_."

 

That guy is adding fuel to the fire damnit. Forget his earlier thoughts, this guy had grown balls over the years, actually never mind, he was always like this and Naruto found that he particularly did not mind that. In fact, it made him reel with joy since he hadn't had a pleasant, open conversation (without work-related stuff) with Sasuke for months now. They both had been so busy with their own respective jobs recently that it became increasingly harder to meet up and have casual conversations with each other which he rather missed. And Sasuke's long-term absence in the Hidden Leaf didn't help at all either.

 

But still, Naruto was quite ecstatic to have found a time to chat; not as work colleagues, but as long-time friends who had a lot to catch up on with a lot of stories to tell.

 

It was the highlight of his uneventful day.

 

"Hey! Can't help that I've been cooped up in my office for god knows how long because of paperwork and I only _just_ got out you know. Thank you very much."

 

To be honest, Sasuke's earlier remark about his appearance did shed some light that he must have really looked like he walked out from Orochimaru's lab after some kind of torture session which was not really far from the truth since that said torture session took place in his Hokage office. He hadn't had a decent sleep in days and he was pretty sure that at this state, good hygiene was almost non-existent. He's certain that he'll get scolded by Hinata later seeing as living on nothing but Ramen on his stomach was not really one of the best ways to stay healthy, not that he cared very much anyway since he loves his ramen.

 

Sasuke only snorted in response as he twisted his lips to form his all-knowing smirk as if he wanted to take the piss.

 

"Rough life man. I can vaguely remember this annoying idiot that always gushed about being the Hokage. Oh if only he could see you now."

 

He knew he was adding even more salt on his ramen, he knew it. This dude was baiting him with his remarks and for some reason, he found this entertaining.

 

"My efforts and sacrifices to become a Hokage only to be reduced to some office worker. My butt hurts and I'm in need of ramen right now."

 

"No ramen, please. You need to eat proper food."

 

Naruto could practically hear the drop of sarcasm from his snarky mouth, though he was aware that a statement like that couldn't possibly change the blonde's opinion otherwise.

 

"Say that to the shitty food you eat. You're obviously not a man of culture." The blonde said, with a hint of a pout.

 

He could sense the eye-roll. "Whatever Dobe. Just take a break if you know your ass couldn't take it."

 

His ears perked at the familiar insult - _Dobe_. To be honest, in the beginning, Naruto was offended to be called that, but he didn't mind it (not that he had been called worse names before), however over the years he started to treat it as some sort of endearment from his black haired companion. After all, that was as close of affection as he can get since he knew that there were no bad feelings tapped into it. It never did.

 

"Says you. You need to actually come back _home_ more often you know."

 

Again that was true. 

 

That guy needed to come back here more often. Naruto understood how momentous his job was but it's not like he gave missions that would particularly consume so much of his time anyway, however, he only gives orders so Sasuke had every right to do what he wanted as long as he got the mission done. And he did it spectacularly. But, he still chose to remain outside and continue upon his independent path of good and salvation which was the main reason why his visits were very few and short yet meaningful.

 

But still, no harm on coming back more often. He missed his companion's presence and he honestly would like to spar against him again at some point. Plus, the village would be ecstatic upon his return if he stayed here longer especially because it would make Sakura-chan and Sarada elated.

 

"I'm here now, aren't I?" his friend responded coolly with a shadow of a smile. He now stared straight ahead, interested in the wide expanse of the night, the wind stroking his tufts of hair as if they were black flames dancing on the sky.

 

"Well yeah, and I'm happy about that. But you'll most likely not gonna stay here for long anyway."

 

He tried not to show it, but he was aware that he was pouting, obviously disappointed if his companion were to decide to leave again. Sometimes he wondered whether he was actually the only one who felt like this or whether Sasuke was amazingly good at masking his emotions. Knowing him, it was probably the latter.

 

Naruto's situation was great - his job is in his Village, the number one place in the world that he adored while Sasuke wasn't. He was constantly on the move from place to place that the Hokage couldn't help but wonder whether his aloof partner actually felt homesick at all because if he was in his shoes, he knew for a fact that he definitely would and would try his best to come back to his home village as much as he can and to prolong his stay.

 

But Sasuke wasn't _him_.

 

He probably had some complicated feelings crap regarding the Hidden Leaf that would take time to heal even to this day. After all, it was the very Village he betrayed and tried to destroy years ago, however that was in the past. The village had already forgiven him when he willingly accepted his punishment after the War. Even after that, he did everything he could and even more to atone for the sins he caused.

 

Naruto felt really selfish asking this much of him now.

 

"Don't worry. This time, I'm actually going to say here longer."

 

He said that in so much certainty that he almost believed it-

 

_Wait what?!_

 

"Wait what?!"

 

His shock must have been extremely evident if his mouth was gaping so much like a fish for what felt like a million times that night. 

 

Sasuke heaved a laugh. A _genuine_ laugh. One that sounded melodic to his ears like the wind that thrummed previously; not forced nor choked but a heartfelt one. One that he would engrave in his memories for a long time and would take to his grave. He really should have been doing that more often. It's times like this that he felt like he had won a prize - a prize worth more than any richness in the world; yes that includes Ramen and that was saying a lot. Anything to cause _the_ Uchiha Sasuke to show any emotion other than his signature poker face.

 

"Yes, I am. And before you say anything, I already planned to give Sakura and Sarada a visit early in the tomorrow; it would be a great surprise."

 

 _Finally_.

 

He got his wish. He knew those amount of paperwork weren't for nothing - the Gods above probably heed to his wishes in exchange.

 

"You bet it is! Thank god, you're finally beginning to act like a human being."

 

He knew he was exaggerating but at this point, he really had no other way to mask his happiness - because he was honestly over the moon about the fact that his best friend was finally going to stay and he meant _stay_ this time. Not like the casual greeting where he reports to the Hokage office and not the usual brief visit on his family during the darkness of the night as if he had never been there.

 

Though he was aware that his stay will eventually come to an end and that he will have to embark on his expeditions again, with no note nor promise of when he will come back the next time. But the blonde was fine with that because even though he was somewhere far away, he still feels his presence in the deep confines of his mind; the calming sensation that seems to wrap around him reminding him that his partner was somewhere, alive and well. It was a weak and faint connection, but it was worth everything.

 

Naruto knew in his heart that Sasuke had at least missed his homeland during his travels, who wouldn't? He had every right to be. However, his stupid pride and obligation were enough to drive him to continue his journey of self-redemption and salvation. The weight of sins and guilt were still far too _heavy_ on his shoulders that he felt inclined to dedicate his whole life on atoning for the wrongdoings he had done in the past. He didn't want anyone to experience what he went through; he didn't want anyone to go through a dark and corrupted path as he did. He didn't want another War; of countless bloodshed and tears of pain. He had enough of that. He was _tired_ of it.

 

He knew that Sasuke still had difficulties figuring out what he felt towards his _home_ ; especially after he was adamant on destroying it decades ago. That feeling of _guilt_ will never go away. That deep down he knew that he didn't _deserve_ the Village's forgiveness and that someone like him shouldn't step into the Leaf's door not when he wanted to kill the people in it previously. That was probably why he thought that the best way to protect his home was to protect it from the outside and to support it externally. And besides-

 

_"I leave the Village to you, Hokage. It has always been your dream since you were an annoying kid, so make sure you do your job right, Usuratonkachi."_

 

He had said that. Before he embarked on his journey after his release.

 

The guy had faith on him and trusted him. And just like how Sasuke embarked on his journeys, he also started his own.

 

And that was to protect the very Peace that countless soldiers and innocent people had died for since the beginning of time.

 

This cycle of hatred and suffering will end with _him_.

 

Sasuke shoots his blonde friend a tiny smile that crinkled his eyes.

 

"I know."

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

Naruto was convinced that he wanted to stay like this forever. He never knew that basking in his friend's presence could feel so complete, so whole. The silence that dawned over them was blissful like a warm blanket shielding them from the cold. The chilled wind played on the ends of their hair as it danced on the breeze like the leaves that was lifted by its hands on the void above. Little patches of light that shone littered the phantom sky as if to stare down at the world down below.

 

The blonde ninja was reminded why he enjoyed gazing at the night so much.

 

His companion felt like he was in a state of Nirvana too. He had his chin rested on his folded knees as if to savour the silence and the accompanying wind that seemed to have cast its spell.

 

Naruto was very content of this, his eyes started to feel heavy, the ends of sleep nearing him unti-

 

"But you know..."

 

He heard a voice beside him in which prevented him to succumb to his much-awaited slumber, eyes wide open again. He twisted to look at his companion inquisitively, waiting for him to continue.

 

"But you know what, I never would have thought to see that crest again after all these years," Sasuke replied softly, gazing at the Konoha Military Police Force's symbol.

 

The Uchiha Clan crest.

 

The all-too-familiar red and white fan that he constantly saw behind his Friend's clothes when he was young; a crest that he used to expose proudly but was scorned at. A crest that always bathed in the blood of the Clan's curse and the cycle of hatred, of how it took constant bloodshed of generations for it to be satisfied but still want more.

 

To the point that there was only one lone survivor.

 

But the curse will stop there. It will end with the last death of their Clan. It will end with _him_.

 

Naruto could only nod in response at his friend's unexpected outburst of honesty. He was well aware that this was bordering on something personal to the black-haired Ninja and he respected that. Somehow, the blonde couldn't help but feel a slight tug in his heart due to the fact that he trusted _him_ enough to share something so private and hidden that he wouldn't ever tell anyone knowing that Sasuke was a solitary character that often kept everything to himself. After all, it wasn't often that he would share a part of himself to someone. Breaking that cold hard oyster to reveal what gem it was inside was a trial on its own. But once opened, what you see inside was something so beautiful and captivating that you would have to wonder why something like that was hidden underneath such a hard exterior to begin with.

 

"Beautiful isn't it?" He doesn't know whether he was referring to the building or the treasure inside the oyster anymore.

 

"Hmm?" Sasuke but only cocked his head sideways.

 

"I-I meant the building. I don't know whether you know of this during the times you came back to the village previously, but I decided that it would be a great idea to re-build the Konoha Military Police Force again after it was destroyed during the Pein Invasion. But this time, I made some changes to the system that is hopefully effective because I'm bad at this shit. Though I did get complaints from the Village Elders as a result because of the Force's _history_ and they recommended that it would be better if it was destroyed." _to cover our bloodied past_ , but he didn't mention that. "But that's besides the point, no one listens to them anyway. Anyway, what do you think? The builders went all out I tell ya and they even refurnished everything which I told them many times they didn't have to, could-Oh, hmm...Sasuke? You alright there buddy?"

 

He didn't even realise that he was rambling random shit till he saw the gradual shake of his friend's shoulders in his crunched back, his face away from the blonde's line of sight.

 

_Shit. Did I do something? I knew it wasn't a good idea. I knew that once Sasuke knew about the building, he will definitely be reminded of some shitty things again and I don't want. That dude had been going to his therapy sessions right? He better be, I don't want to trigger another recipe to his already unstable condition. Because last time I mentioned 'Itachi', he proper lashed out, I was scared shitless. Okay that may be years ago, a short time after the war when he was held in prison and he may have recovered by now, but still, anything can happe-_

 

"I like it."

 

His brain short-circuited like a lost cause that he was that he didn't caught what his friend said.

 

"Uhh?"

 

His friend's obscured face came into the light, but instead of the face of madness he was expecting, what he got was something different.

 

He didn't realise that Sasuke _could_ make such a _soft_ expression.

 

He should have taken a picture, that image would have been worth than all of his ramen coupons combined and more.

 

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said I like it, dumbass."

 

His lips quirked upwards in a ghost of a smile that reached his twinkling eyes. Despite what he said, he didn't look the slightest bit angry nor embarrassed.

 

 _Okay, I wasn't expecting something like that to happen_.

 

"Y-you do?" he could only reply dumbly, still taken aback.

 

Sasuke let out a sigh, turned his head and locked eyes with the blonde - moonlight black clashed against ocean blue.

 

"Yes, I do Naruto."

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

To be honest, Naruto was hesitant on his plan of rebuilding back what had been destroyed from the War due to the fact that it might awaken some long-time grudges and buried chaos. The Leaf may be on the state of peace, but it doesn't mean his people still has unresolved tension on certain topics that have happened in the past, though that was more apparent on the older generation. And because of that, it doesn't take much to know that the nearly extinct Uchiha Clan still has its undesirable bloodied reputation even to this day which Naruto understood completely. After all, the shadows of the past could not be erased easily.

 

Countless of dead corpses had littered this very streets before, blood was splashed in every nook and corner, painting a river of red, scars and injuries still healing. The peace was just a disguise to cover just how ugly and unpleasant his village was deep inside; of how much destruction and death it had sustained that it couldn't even cover the number of leaves on a tree.

 

Of how much it was already _broken_.

 

But as life goes on, it will certainly agonize even more and create more cracks to what was already broken. But he would tackle that when it comes. All that matters right now was his best friend.

 

His companion had a steely look in his eyes, glossed over by the moonlight as he went on again.

 

"But do you know why I like it?" he whispered beside him.

 

The blonde only but waited for his answer.

 

"Because it reminded me of some _pleasant_ memories I had with my brother."

 

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction but morphed into a fond gaze right after.

 

 _Yes, this must be why I did it in the first place_.

 

As much as there was hatred and pain brought forth by the shadows of the past, there was also happiness and joy beneath that crack. Naruto wanted the people to be reminded of their treasured memories and to look back fondly on the happiest recollections they still kept on their heart.

 

To show that in time, our scars can learn to _heal_ and so does our heart.

 

He was reminded of Ichiraku Ramen; his safe haven after all these years. It might look vastly different than it was now, but it was the very place that brought joy to him as a kid and it still does to this day. It is a very special place for him.

 

Naruto only but smiled softly at his friend in understanding.

 

"Knew it was a good idea after all. I mean, it would be such a massive shame if another building were to be built on its place; it just wouldn't feel the _same_. When I was a kid, I used to walk these streets with Iruka-sensei. I really didn't know what the Police's job for the Village back then, but Iruka-sensei always told me that they maintain the laws to ensure that the Village is kept _peaceful_. I always thought that they were really cool because the village looks up to them and respects them. I thought to myself back then that I really want to become like them when I grow up. Haha, cheesy I know, but still, that was my first dream."

 

And that dream pushed him to pursue the goal of becoming a Hokage.

 

With a nod of his companion's head and a smile, Naruto could tell that he can relate.

 

"The same case for me too. Before I came to the Academy and before Itachi went away to become an Anbu, we always used to walk these streets too. He would often give me a piggy-back ride telling me about the Force; about how it was our clan's _pride_ and how I should strive to become one of them too. Before the massacre, I thought that if I could get my Father to acknowledge me and if I could surpass my brother, I'll be able to join the Police when I'm older. That was my earliest dream; it was the first time that I wanted to achieve something so badly."

 

Sasuke chuckled to himself, his eyes distant as he looked at his past.

 

Naruto doesn't know why but he liked listening to his friend's stories. It was as if he was picking up little pieces of him that he didn't know he dropped before. Pieces that would make up the enigma that was his best friend especially the tale he just talked about.

 

Upon listening to Sasuke's tale, Naruto was convinced that if there was an alternate reality out there where there was no Uchiha Massacre, and where Itachi didn't become rogue, Sasuke would have continued to pursue his dream and would have become an excellent member of the Force. An alternate reality where his friend didn't choose the dark route of vengeance but instead walked the same path with the blonde.

 

Thinking about it now made it all seem too good to be true that Naruto couldn't imagine it happening in real life.

 

But still, if there was an alternate reality out there, he hoped that Sasuke was _happy_.

 

Because he knew that _his_ Sasuke was happy; the one that sat beside him now.

 

His dreams may have been crushed during his youth but it doesn't mean that he could rebuild himself up again just like the Force’s building. When Naruto was about to cut the ribbon to officially re-open the Force a few years ago, he couldn't help but think back to his best friend and what he was doing now outside the village. Of how he was preserving peace on his own for the sake of his home. He thought that there wasn't really much of a difference between the Force and Sasuke's purpose because, in the end, they all wanted the same thing.

 

So in a way, Sasuke was already a member.

 

But obviously a better, cooler, and more badass one.

 

"I bet _Itachi_ will be proud when he sees this." _Proud of you_. Naruto said beside his friend, deep down he knew that Sasuke understood his message.

 

His companion had a look of melancholic hilarity, as if he was gazing at something he couldn't reach, something that was already _far_ away from him though it's remaining embers still lingered faintly.

 

But instead of stretching out to capture that last remnant of light before it completely dispersed from his grasp; he only but gazed softly in silent parting as if he was bidding it his last _goodbye_ before it disappears from him forever.

 

"Yeah, he would," 

 

He replied in a voice below a whisper, his eyes filled with nostalgia and longing.

 

Naruto felt like there wasn't any need to say anything _more_ after that moment. It was just so enthralling that he didn't want to break something that was already so special.

 

Sasuke didn't choose to say anything either but instead, gazed at the Force's building with a wounded glee. His clan's crest gleamed beneath the Force's four-pointed star, proud and aloof under the presence of the moon.

 

The Force may be all that was left of the Uchiha Clan's legacy after its downfall, but the fact that Naruto was here, alive and well, in front of the re-built Force painted the fact that perhaps, in the end, they were the ones protecting the Village all along; that their loyalty and dedication to their beloved home still lives on within the Force to this day. This legacy envelopes the village with a promise of safety and stability like a fire that couldn't ever be distinguished.

 

And as the orange Hokage captured the crest in his eyes, he could tell that this was all true.

 

That their deaths weren't in _vain_.

 

That Itachi's sacrifices and most eventually, his death were not for nought. It never was.

 

Without a second thought, one look at his companion's soft eyes was enough to tell him:

 

 _We protected what he died protecting_.

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

Naruto's earlier submission to sleep was gone at this point and he wondered why he felt weirdly energised where he should be feeling exhausted right now, again probably his companion's fault. That guy always seems to have some strange effect on him as if he was so easily put under his spell and he could never know.

 

"So, did you just came here to lounge about the past? I mean, not that's it's a problem because this is kinda therapeutic to me so it helps."

 

Naruto said in a much lighter tone coated with his casual humour.

 

Naruto had intended for the conversation to be much on a lighter note when he said his earlier question, in an effort to divert the already intimate and depressing atmosphere before into something casual (because he wasn't sure whether his heart could take it).

 

His companion only but scoffed. "Dunno really, just felt nostalgic looking at the Clan's crest."

 

Naruto murmured in agreement. "Can't blame you, to be honest. It's been years after all."

 

"I guess."

 

In that moment, the blonde heard the soft rumble of his stomach, most probably because he hadn’t managed to eat anything for a few hours because he ran out of ramen.

 

"Man, I don't know about you but all this talking is making me hungry." Naruto slouched on his back as he rubbed his stomach.

 

"Then eat some vegetables before you really die." His friend said with a deadpan stare.

 

"Dude, you know me man, my body's made up of ramen." Naruto had an urge to feel offended.

 

"Vegetables." His companion insisted.

 

"No Ramen."

 

"Just eat some damn vegetables."

 

"Nope, you can't tell me to do shit Uchiha."

 

"Ughh, whatever Naruto. Why should I even care?"

 

"Aww, it's because you do."

 

Sasuke didn't look amused in the slightest as he gave a murderous glare towards his boisterous teammate, however that sentiment was completely ignored by the latter.

 

"Alright you win so just chill and shut up." came his response in a clipped tone in an effort to shut his friend's mouth.

 

Sasuke had to retake his Naruto exams again because he should know that Uzumaki Naruto doesn't do _chill_.

 

"Oh yeah, since you admitted defeat, then as the Hokage, I want you to buy me ramen at Ichiraku's tomorrow!" To support his point, he flashed his exaggerated 'thumbs up' pose accompanied by his brightest grin that could have shattered a mirror by its brilliance alone.

 

The Shadow Hokage's face scrunched up in disgust at the action, clearly unimpressed as if to question: _What have I done to deserve this?_

 

"No, get your own." He crossed his arms on his chest and turned the other way, signalling that the case was closed.

 

"Aww come on~ Dude you finally came back so we have a lot of catching up to do. If it makes you feel better, we'll just go to Ichiraku's together." He jabbed his friend on the side with his elbow to get his attention.

 

Which worked.

 

 _No it doesn't make me feel better_. His eyebrows twitched in a silent annoyance and on reflex, jabbed his blonde friend back with his arm as he blurted out:

 

"Okay, fine idiot!"

 

Naruto smirked in victory. This banter reminded him of the ones they had when they were younger when they use to argue about every little thing, when they always tried to make everything into a competition, which ended in many of his losses by the way since his teammate had to be a genius badass.

 

Looking back, they never got along in the slightest; it was a one-sided rivalry on his part but he had his ways to always rile Sasuke into his pace anyway. And that's still evident today. But over the years, of battles and conflicts they fought, they learnt to treat each other as an _equal_ ; someone they could stand on the same footing with and along the way, even become the best of friends. His bandaged arm and his friend's missing one was the proof of that.

 

 _They really had come a long way_.

 

And now a decade later, Naruto was finally the Hokage whilst Sasuke became the Leaf's hidden stability from the shadows.

 

Naruto heaved a bubble of a laugh as he saw his friend's annoyed glare, clearly already at his wit's end today because of a certain blonde asshole.

 

 _Ha, good times_.

 

"I knew you'd agree to it anyway. No need to make it unnecessarily complicated." Naruto jabbed as a response.

 

Sasuke but snorted. "You're the one that's making it unnecessarily complicated."

 

"Excuse you, it's you."

 

"It's not."

 

"It is."

 

"Shut up."

 

"Wow, didn't think you'd give up easily. You up in your pants today or something."

 

"Shut up or I'll seriously use my Rinnegan and transport your dick off to another dimension." He moved his head to reveal his Rinnegan eye that was previously obscured by his bangs before, which earned a shiver from the blonde in return.

 

Well, that did the job.

 

The blonde had a look of horror present on his face, completely fallen into his trap. No matter how many years had passed, he could never get used to his friend's mismatched eyes. His permanent Rinnegan eye especially freaks him the hell out, so he was very thankful Sasuke doesn't show his eye much because that was bound to scare some people man.

 

"No, you wouldn't."

 

The eye user simply smirked, "I'm serious I will."

 

Suppressing a shiver, the orange Hokage dropped the topic off and dropped to a pout.

 

"Sheesh, it's just ramen, you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

 

"Yea exactly, because it is ramen."

 

He had the manner to look offended as if someone just insulted his way of life for numerous times today.

 

"Honestly Sasuke? Really? I swear if I'm not so tired right now, I would have kicked your ass." The blonde muttered.

 

"Do your best there. My arm is enough to take you on"

 

The blonde scoffed in disbelief. "Wow, you Uchihas, always on your high chair will ya."

 

"Am I now? You just grew old."

 

"Shut up, so did you. You're older than me."

 

"At least not in appearance, old man."

 

"Says the guy who has some random edgy haircut."

 

"Says the guy who has a shitty haircut."

 

"At least I aged better."

 

"Really? I don't believe you."

 

"You don't have to because you know it's true."

 

"Say whatever you want to say to make yourself feel better."

 

"Could you stop being so _cool_ in everything."

 

"You're the one that needs a chill pill."

 

"Then you're the one that needs the opposite of chill pill."

 

"That doesn't even make sense."

 

"Shut up, everything about you doesn't make sense."

 

"Same could be said to you."

 

"At least mine wasn't unnecessarily complicated."

 

"At least mine was interesting unlike you."

 

"Dude at least I actually _know_ what my child looks like."

 

"Shut up, that's besides the point!"

 

"But still."

 

"At least I don't have a child that is _literally_ the carbon copy of myself."

 

"Ha! That just shows that I have good daddy genes"

 

"..."

 

"I don't even know what you're talking about anymore."

 

"To be honest, me either."

 

They were bickering like they were back on their genin days; he knew that it was childish but he couldn't help it. This was always how they bonded since day one and even to this day. They're not susceptible to taunts and insults and were easily peeved by each other because they always knew what buttons to press.

 

The whole back to back banter was just so ridiculous that he felt the urge to let out a bubble of laughter after a short silence. It was a laugh that hurts in the stomach to the point that it brought tears to his eyes.

 

And no sooner than he did, Sasuke joined in too.

 

This was honestly something that would stick on his memories for years. Just them, laughing for no reason in the middle of the street beneath the blackness sky. When was the last time he felt like this? Whenever that was, it was probably a long time while ago.

 

Perhaps Sasuke was right, after all, they are both getting old and in the future, will eventually meet their end. So gone were their teenage mood and reckless actions in the past, instead, they have lives to protect and a responsibility so big for both of them. Needless to say, their lives are limited enough already so perhaps it doesn't sound so bad to bask into what little camaraderie they can get together before one leaves again. It's almost enchanting really as if he was walking through leaves that he would pick up and place in his heart before a gush of wind pushes them to dance in the sky never to be seen again.

 

Life is really _fleeting_.

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

"Oi Dobe, don't fall asleep on me. You're tired enough already so you should head home." 

 

The blonde felt a soft jab prod his shoulder after he felt his eyelashes going heavy. 

 

"Oh shit, was I? Sorry." He wasn't even aware he was bordering on sleep, perhaps he should just take a break and go home. 

 

"Yes, so I suggest it's time you head home."

 

"What about you?

 

"I'll be fine. I'll stay here a bit longer then go."

 

Naruto quirked an eyebrow but paid no further attention as he stood up from his spot on full height, muscles stretched as pins and needles filled his feet. 

 

"You sure? Just make sure you actually go home." The blonde felt the need to emphasise his point again as if he was afraid that this encounter was just some dream he had on his Hokage office on the middle of his desk work. And at some point, his comrade will just disappear again and won't go home for a long while. That if he blinked again, he'd wake up alone as if tonight didn’t happen.

 

However, Sasuke only but rolled his eyes at his friend's prying. "Yes, yes Naruto. I'm not going anywhere, just make sure you're in your office tomorrow for a report that's it." 

 

It was nonchalant and dismissive but it gave the blonde the comfort he needed anyway. 

 

"Alright, I'll see ya later then. Don't stay up late." With a quirk of a smile, he turned on his back and gave a gentle wave with his normal hand. 

 

"Say that to yourself, idiot. And yeah, I'll see ya." It was more like playful teasing than being angered on his part, to be honest, and the blonde smiled at that, taking his friend's words into account. 

 

After retreating from their meeting place, he leapt to the dark skies above wrapped by the stars, as he felt the familiar thrumming of the wind on his ears again, lulling his mind into calmness and serenity. His encounter with his best friend had eased his stress away in the best way possible. Perhaps he should do this more often, maybe his work performance tomorrow wouldn't be so bad compared to the rest if he did. 

 

With another contact on a roof tile, he caught the wind with his figure and disappeared under the moon. Within a few hours, its Sun will adorn the skies again, painting it an ocean blue. 

 

_Yeah, I'm going home today._

 

⋆⋆⋆

 

Sasuke settled down in his crouched position when he no longer felt the presence of his boisterous teammate. He could sense that he had already arrived at his family's house. 

 

 _That bastard, always so quick on his feet._

 

His encounter with the Orange Hokage may have been what he had not expected at all when he decided to enter the Village's walls in the middle of the night, but being with his said best friend had always been the light of his day anyway. He always found the ways to be so unpredictable yet so perceptive around him as if he was afraid that his ocean blue eyes can see through him so easily and can pick up the pieces that he had left on his trail. His eyes knew his deepest secrets and could see through his whole being as clear as the skies, but he chose to remain nonchalant at his discoveries because he deemed that talking about it would only be useless and would not lead to anything. Which the black haired ninja agreed. 

 

Because after all, that blonde has always been one for action rather than talking and couldn't for the life of him, idle by without doing anything even after all these years. Even on his few short visits on the streets, he could always catch a glimpse of at least one of his Shadow clones helping out the local villagers on what way he can, while the real one was always stuck on the tower suffering from his desk work. 

 

He really didn't need to admit to anything really, he knew that Naruto was a _great_ Hokage for the village. Even after only a few years since his Inauguration, he worked harder than anyone else and had demonstrated impressive accomplishments under his reign such as his decision to reconstruct the Force again. He couldn't get past the fact that the genin that always annoyed him since he was a child that always gushed about being a Hokage, actually became the Hokage himself and had the whole village on his shoulders, two decades later.

 

Though he knew that the idiot couldn't possibly be accounted for the _responsibility_ so he always brought it upon himself to support him within the shadows on his travels, because since by all else, it was the only way he could think off that would allow him to atone for what he had done to his best friend who had desperately saved him. Even though he knew he didn't need to, he still wanted to lend a hand to his friend since it's the least he could do. 

 

Perhaps Naruto was right. He ought to come back to the village; his _home_ more often and to prolong his stay while he's at it. Maybe his decision to stay outside on long periods of time, travelling from place to place could only last him so long. Because why else would he suddenly feel the _urge_ to come back today? Why was it so different now than years ago? Normally, being away from his home for so long wouldn't affect him in the slightest because he thought he was doing the right thing by drifting away from his village so much, while he executed his job and mission for the good of the village. 

 

He was always fine with the way it was. 

 

His visits were but few and short, but when he does visit between his travels, he was always content just catching a glimpse of his family living a peaceful life. Being exposed to that was enough to push him to pursue his job and to continue to maintain that peace so that no more people that are important to him were lost. No more people were suffering because of him, no more people killed out of his volition. He grew past that already and quite frankly, he had grown tired of it. 

 

But maybe he was being selfish after all. 

 

Naruto's look of disappointment when he thought that he was going to leave again was evident. Not that the eye user was surprised because the blonde was always so easy to read; his feelings and thoughts are evident on his expressions and body language. But either way, maybe he wasn't considering the feelings and thoughts of others regarding his continuous absences. Maybe his family were not as happy he thought they would be, that his absence could play a blunder within his daughter because he was missing almost half of her life, that Naruto wanted to have encounters like what they just had even more now that they know they were both growing older. That because of that, he was only distancing himself from what he wanted to protect. And that would only be possible if he visited more often.

 

But perhaps they were just excuses. 

 

Excuses to hide what he was truly feeling when he decided to give the Leaf a visit. 

 

Maybe inside, the crush within his heart as he thought of his family and his village while he was away, the painful wrench on his heart while he thought of his best friend lounging on his office waiting for his arrival, the constant dreams, or memories to be exact, of his younger years when he used to go to missions with Team 7 and his and Naruto's constant squabbles when they were back on the Academy. Of his older brother's smiling face as he walked to give him a hug on the Uchiha Compound. His parents smiling fondly at the side. Maybe they were all there because he was homesick. 

 

That he just _misses_ them. 

 

Maybe, after all, he just needed to be surrounded by the things that he loves even for a little while and to hold the people and the things he loves tightly, as Naruto constantly told him before. He smiled at that. 

 

His best friend always seem to know him better than he knew himself. 

 

And as he stood up from his position and gazed up his Clan's crest, he could tell that Itachi would agree too. 

 

With a whirl of his cloak, he softly grazed the metal piece that was on his pockets and revealed it into the night, brushing his fingerprints on the Leaf emblem. He marvelled at it as if it was a prestigious treasure, the gem inside the oyster, a prize he had won and wanted to protect. And as he stared at his older brother's head protector in distant longing, he knew that maybe, maybe he was lucky from the start. That this was _the_ life Itachi had died to protect, that he wanted him to live a life like _this_.

 

He felt that his life was truly worth living.

 

His home, his family, his friends, his best friend were worth living for.

 

With a ghost of a smile, the black-haired ninja gazed at the midnight sky again and closed his eyes, the treasure on his hand, fluttering on the ocean waves of the wind.

 

_Happy Birthday Nii-san._

 

 

 

 

❈ _❝For it is up to you and me to take solace in nostalgia's arms and our ability to create the everlasting from fleeting moments.❞_ ❈

 

━ Sanober Khan, A touch, a tear, a tempest.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I’ll see ya guys! 
> 
> Love from,
> 
> Angel.


End file.
